


Love

by alienbahby (sunwashigh)



Series: Prompt Me [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, non-con mind manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/alienbahby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Got a couple of anons on tumblr asking for Kylo Ren prompts, so I combined the two because they asked for similar things. This is also my first time I've written Kylo so hopefully it's not too OOC.

You're doing your regular shift, holding your blaster in your hands. Your eyes keep forward, ears open to any odd noises you might hear. You stop when you reach Kylo Ren's private quarters. Usually the protocol for him and noises means turning the other way. However, you feel compelled to go in, a pull to go in. You try to ignore it, but your feet won't move. 

His imposing figure appears in front of you. You're aware of how small you are compared to him. "Here we are." Your eyes stare forward. 

He leads you inside. "(A/N)." You hear as he takes his helmet off. "There have been rumors." You're still, afraid. You try to hide it by keeping your stance. You and Ren started a fling not too long ago. You knew the danger and trouble you'd be in, but it made your life more interesting. Interesting enough as a stormtrooper goes. "I-I-I didn't talk." 

"Who did?" His hands go your helmet. You wince as he takes it off, but his mouth crashes against yours before you have a chance to say anything. You close your eyes and start to relax. He rests your back against the sleek black wall. 

"Who were you with?" His hand travels to your jaw.  
"Please don't." You whisper. He would take the information from you if you didn't say anything. 

"Then tell me." You look away as his mouth caresses your neck.  
"I was with my assigned group."  
He shakes your head, "Do not lie to me."  
You gasp, his teeth grazing your neck.  
"I'm not lying." He stands up straighter and gazes your eyes. 

After a moment, he turns to your neck. "You're not." You keep your eyes on the wall in front of you. He straightens, his fingers getting lost in your hair.  
"Then who speaks?" His voice rings in your ears.  
"I don't know." You had your ideas, but didn't want anyone to get in trouble for your sake.

He kisses your lips passionately, pressing you against the wall. You match the zeal, quietly moaning against his lips. He begins to disassemble your armor. You close your eyes, hoping no one would notice your absence. He pulls away. "They will not."  
You shake your head, "Don't read my mind, Ren."

The knight returns to your lips and continues to take the casing a part. You're down to your basic top and bottoms when he pulls away again.  
"I can't." His voice is quiet.  
Your eye brows furrows. "Can't what?" He steps back, sitting on his small cot.  
"What do you gain out of this?"  
"Nothing." 

He shakes his head, his hair falling in his face. Instinctively, you brush out of the way. He grabs your wrist immediately. "We need to end this."

Your vision blurs as tears quickly appear. "What?" You blink as the tears escape, going down your cheeks. Kylo stands, wiping a stray tear and holds you still against the wall.

"I love you..." Your voice is soft. His face is emotionless as his hand goes up in front of your face. "You do not love me."  
Your hands start to shake. You try to fight it, him in your mind, changing you, but you're just a stormtrooper.  
"I don't wa...nt to say that." You force, the tears streaming now. 

He repeats himself, looking at the wall behind you. "You do not love me." His tone is monotonous. 

"I... Don't love you." You say, holding on to his other arm, terrified you'll fall over.  
"You do not want me." You close your eyes, trying to calm down.  
"I don't want you." He eases off, repeating the two phrases. Your legs give out and you fall on his chest. 

He picks you up, and lies you down. You're exhausted now. "It will take a few moments for you to feel normal again. When you can, you will continue your patrol and never speak of this." He grabs his helmet and puts it on. 

You listen as his footsteps disappear. You stare at the ceiling, whimpering. "I don't love you."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :')


End file.
